Drift Away
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Cye becomes enchanted with a mystery girl he meets at the beach. Rowen suspects it may be something more sinister than just a summer fling. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**written as an entry on another site. i thought i would share it here as well. no fights with the armors just a summer setting over the course of a few days.**

* * *

Drift Away

It has been a year since the battle of the Inferno armors in Africa and Yuli looks forward to seeing the guys again. He looks up at Mia as she stops the jeep in the driveway of the beach house. "It sure was nice of your Grandfather's college friend to let us use his beach house while he is out of the country."

"Yes it will be nice for everyone to get together for some fun under the sun."

"I hope there won't be anymore fighting with the armors. The guys deserve a break."

"After last year they certainly earned it." She looks over at Yuli before getting out of the jeep. "I wonder if any of them will recognize you."

"I haven't grown that much in a year." He gets out of the jeep and walks to the back-getting out their bags to take into the house.

Kento walks around the side of the house. "We were wondering when the two of you were going to get here. Everyone is already down on the beach." He stops looking at Yuli then grins slyly at Mia with a slight wink. "Wait who's this kid-I thought you were bringing Yuli with you."

"Aww, Kento you know its me."

"What happened to the little squirt that used to follow us around in battles? You look like you could give the dynasty soldiers a run for their money."

"I'm not that big yet."

Kento helps him carry the bags inside. "Come on lets go trick the others. I bet we can get them to believe you brought along a friend." He turns to Mia. "You coming?"

She looks down as White Blaze who quietly slipped in nudges her hand with his nose. "Just a moment I think an old friend wants to say hello." She kneels down as Yuli follows Kento out the sliding glass doors that lead out onto the balcony which overlooks the beach. "Hey there White Blaze. Have you been keeping Ryo in line?" She laughs as the tiger rolls his eyes seeming to indicate that is an impossible task.

-DA-

Outside on the beach Ryo and Cye are handily beating Rowen and Sage at beach volleyball. As Ryo sets the ball Cye taps it down on the other side of the sand which brings their total after winning the last set to match point.

"This is why I prefer books." Rowen picks up the ball.

"Don't worry we'll find you a how to book on beach volleyball maybe that will help improve your game."

Rowen tosses the ball back under the net with some power to Cye-causing him to grunt from the force of catching it. "Funny Cye. You must be taking comedy lessons from Kento."

Sage laughs at that as Cye tosses the ball to Ryo who's turn it is to serve. "Good one Rowen."

Ryo takes the ball out of bounds. "Come on Cye-lets put these two out of their misery." He could probably end it easily by serving the ball to Rowen but he sends it to Sage instead as he rockets it over the net.

Sage punches the ball up letting Rowen set him up for a spike over the net.

Ryo is able to dig the ball and pops back up quickly as Cye sets the ball up for him this time. He is able to bury it to Rowen's left just inside the line winning the match.

They all turn as Kento applauds the final play. "If you two are finished slaughtering Sage and Rowen come meet Yuli's friend."

"Yuli's friend?" Rowen turns to look at the kid following Kento. "You mean someone didn't run away screaming after meeting White Blaze?"

"Now who's taking the comedy lessons from Kento?" Cye passes under the net sweeps up the ball and stuffs it into Rowen's arms before he makes his way over to Kento with the others.

As he draws closer Sage does a double take at the boy even briefly brushing away the hair that covers one eye for a better look. "Yuli? Is that you?"

"Yuli?" Ryo takes a good long look at the kid standing by Kento. "It is you!"

White Blaze confirms it by leaping off the balcony and playfully tackling Yuli to the ground.

Yuli laughs at White Blaze. "I've missed you too White Blaze."

Mia stands up on the balcony looking down at the guys. She says a silent prayer that this get together will just be a nice relaxing vacation for all of them. Its not lost on her that trouble always seems to follow when the guys get together. She looks up out over the ocean taking in the view and spots what from far this off distance appears to be a dolphin with its tail slipping down under the waves-but something about it doesn't look like a dolphin at all to her. She turns her attention back to the guys and calls down to them as it disappears underwater. "Isn't it beautiful here?"

White Blaze roars his approval.

Cye turns to look out at the water-draw to it as if it calls him. What he sees surface from the water appears to be anything but a dolphin. Its a girl with indigo hair skinny-dipping out in the ocean he thinks at first-but then he sees her lower half as she leaps out of the surf and dives back under. He stands there in awe as he wonders if he really saw what he thinks he just did.

"Earth to Cye."

Cye turns to Kento shaking himself out of his trance. "Huh?"

"I said how about another game of volleyball before chow time?"

"Think I'll sit this one out." Cye turns his attention back to the ocean."

"I'm out too." Rowen looks out to sea wondering what Cye finds so fascinating only to see waves breaking in the surf before he heads up the stairs to go inside and find a book.

Kento looks down at Yuli and points to Ryo and Sage. "You and me against these two?"

"Okay."

"I'm going to get started on dinner. I thought we could try grilling out tonight."

At the mention of dinner White Blaze bounds up the balcony steps.

Ryo watches White Blaze follow Mia inside. "I think he's related to you Kento."

Kento glances up at the tiger. "What by our love of food?"

"Bottomless pit for a stomach is more like it." Ryo laughs as he heads back to the volleyball net.

"Laugh it up while you can Ryo. Yuli and me are going to slaughter you this time."

Cye knows he should go help Mia but part of him wants to swim out to sea and find out if he really saw what he thought he did.

-DA-

Inside Rowen turns to Mia. "Did you see anything out there in the ocean?"

"There was a dolphin...I think."

"What do you mean you think?"

"The tail didn't look quite right...more...I don't know really. I only saw it for a few moments but I could swear it looked more fish like with translucent tail fins and iridescent shimmery fish-like scales."

"That doesn't sound anything like a dolphin to me."

"Maybe it was something else. Why?"

"Cye seems to be in a trance looking at something out there."

"Maybe he saw whatever it was too."

"Maybe." Rowen looks out to see Cye walking down the beach toward the ocean. There is just something about Cye's sudden trance-like behavior that Rowen doesn't like.

* * *

**DRIFT AWAY playlist:**

**Drift Away (MIA artist info)**

**Be My 2012 Member Kit**

**Under the Boardwalk (MIA artist info)**

**Love Letters in the Sand (MIA artist info)**

**Sittin' on the Dock of the Bay (MIA artist info)**


	2. Chapter 2

-DA-

Cye quickly finds himself down at the water's edge. He would dive right into the water if he didn't hear lilting musical laughter coming from close by. He follows the sound around a bend in the shore line. There he finds a girl sitting on a rock watching 2 crabs fighting in the sand. He takes in her deep indigo hair drawn over her shoulder in a ponytail contrasted by her silken aqua blue hair ribbon. Her silk flowing Greek styled one shoulder mini dress matches her hair ribbon perfectly-its not lost on him that its the same color as his armor. Unlike the girl he saw in the water she clearly has legs and she doesn't look the slightest bit wet.

She turns suddenly realizing she's being watched. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Why?"

"You're staring at me."

"Sorry...I just thought...I mean I thought I saw you out swimming."

"I was."

"But that was just...I thought I saw..." He realizes how stupid it would sound to say it. "...what were you doing so far out there in the ocean?" He wants to add how did she get to shore and dry off so quickly-but it seems to slip from his mind the closer he gets to her.

"Having fun."

"Fun huh?"

"I've lived a very sheltered life. I just want to get out and experience everything. The ocean is so beautiful."

"It doesn't compare to you..." He stops shaking his head wondering where that came from. He has never been this forward. He practically falls to his knees on the sand in front of the girl. "...I didn't catch your name."

"I could say the same about you."

"Cye..." He literally has to force himself to keep from adding ...of the torrent and has no idea why that should even pop into his mind right now.

"Pleased to meet you Cye. My name is Lorelei."

"Lorelei...a beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

"Thank you. I'm flattered."

Up close to her, Cye can see that the girl's hair actually appears to be long thin fine feathers blowing gently in the breeze. "You don't seem to be from Japan-what brings you here? Other than having fun that is."

"I'm certainly not from here. I grew up on an island in the Ionian Sea near Greece. I would like to say I'm here on vacation away from my overbearing mothers...but they gave me a job to do."

"That doesn't sound very fun."

"Now that I'm here maybe it won't turn out to be so bad. And there is plenty of time for fun to had before the business starts."

"What kind of fun did you have in mind?"

"You do seem to be from here so I was hoping you might have a few suggestions."

"Maybe I do."

She laughs-its clear from his expression just what it is he's thinking of. "And just what would that be?"

Cye realizes what is on the tip of his tongue at the last moment and tries to steer clear of the subject he would very much like to explore with her. "There is a carnival on the boardwalk."

"Hmm...I've never been to one of those before so I wouldn't know. What other fun things are there to do here?"

"Right here?"

"And right now."

-DA-

Rowen glances out the window of the home's library and doesn't see Cye anywhere on the beach this time. With the way he was acting earlier Rowen doesn't like it that Cye is nowhere in sight now. He puts up the book he picked up and decides to go out and see what Cye is up to out there. He stops in the kitchen where White Blaze is following Mia around. "Hey boy want to give Mia some space to work and help me find where Cye wandered off to?"

Mia looks down at the tiger. "Its okay I promise there is steak with your name on it."

White Blaze roars hungrily before reluctantly following Rowen.

Once outside Rowen watches as the tiger stops on the deck and seems to be listening to something before bounding down the stairs. As he follows closely behind Rowen notices the tiger seems to heading straight for where Cye's footprints in the sand lead.

-DA-

She laughs again as Cye clearly struggles to control what's clearly on more than just his mind. Lorelei decides to let up on him for now because she can sense others not far away and she doesn't want an audience or interference in the job she was sent here to do. She turns her head listening. "Do you have friends here?"

"Friends?" Cye snaps out of it listening as the sounds of the beach volley ball game drift this way. "Yeah. We're staying here for a few weeks on vacation."

"Lucky you..." She looks out to sea. "...waking up to that view every morning. I bet its beautiful at sunrise."

"We just got here earlier today so I haven't seen that yet but I doubt that even a sunrise over the ocean could compare to you."

"You're so sweet-but you barely know me and I barely know you."

"We should change that."

"We can if you really want to."

"I do." Cye has a million questions he wants to ask her-he wants to know everything about her-but above all he just wants her and would go to the very ends the earth and do whatever it takes to have her. He snaps out of it as White Blaze rushes up beside him and bowls him down to get to the girl.

Lorelei pets the overly excited tiger as he pants eagerly in front of her. "Well, hello there." She looks over at Cye as he gets up and dusts off. "This one of your friends?"

"One of my friend's very large pet." His voice is a tad bit cold due to the unwelcome interference.

The tiger throws him a glance that dares him to try to make him leave.

"He is just the cutest."

White Blaze beams under her praise-purring loudly as she runs her fingers through his fur.

Rowen stops as he rounds the bend in the shore White Blaze ran off behind. Both Cye and White Blaze appear very smitten with the girl he finds them with-but he senses something off about her. His eye is quickly drawn to the surf line where only a single set of footprints come out of the ocean and there is no other sign as to where she came from.

She looks up suddenly sensing that they're being watched. She finds a blue haired guy almost glaring at her. Lorelei is very wary of this newcomer who isn't falling all over himself to get closer to her.

Cye follows Lorelei's gaze as her playful mood seems to change. "Rowen? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you after you wandered off in a daze."

White Blaze can sense Rowen's dislike of the girl and stands protectively in front of her while staring Rowen down.

Lorelei turns to Cye. "It was nice meeting you." She looks down at White Blaze briefly. "You too, but the Moms will worry if I don't check in soon." She stumbles as she stands up.

Cye quickly catches her before she falls but has no desire to let her go now that she is in his arms. "Are you sure you have to go Lorelei?"

"For now." She eyes Rowen again who looks at her clearly in disapproval. "Maybe we can meet somewhere later?"

"At the Boardwalk?"

"Sure...I'll meet you there after sunset."

"Its a date." Finally Cye helps her back to her feet.

"I look forward to it."

Both he and White Blaze stand there watching as she walks off the down the beach.

Cye looks down at the tiger as Rowen walks over to them. "I saw her first."

White Blaze glares up at Cye as if to say he's not giving up based on that.

"Who was that?"

"Lorelei..."

The dreamy way Cye says her name isn't lost on Rowen. He glances again over at the single set of footprints that lead up from the ocean. Its not lost on him the way she stumbled standing up and even her gait looks a bit unsteady like walking isn't something she's accustomed to as she moves farther down the beach. And why does her name make him even more leery in light of those other things factoring in both Cye and White Blaze's behavior toward her. "Where did she come from?"

"An island on the Ionian Sea...she said her overbearing mothers sent her here for some sort job...but she just wants to have fun."

"She told you all of that huh?"

"Yes."

Rowen turns to Cye. "You really seem to like her."

"She's amazing."

White Blaze roars in agreement.

"You didn't feel anything off about her?"

"No."

* * *

**DRIFT AWAY playlist:**

**Drift Away (MIA artist info)**

**Be My 2012 Member Kit**

**Under the Boardwalk (MIA artist info)**

**Love Letters in the Sand (MIA artist info)**

**Sittin' on the Dock of the Bay (MIA artist info)**


	3. Chapter 3

***DA***

No...Rowen sighs as he heads back down to the beach after dinner. Cye had barely eaten a thing-couldn't seem to get his mind off of that girl from earlier. Even White Blaze-maybe his appetite didn't suffer but he's still clearly smitten with the mystery girl as well.

"Rowen wait up!"

Rowen turns to see Ryo running down the beach toward him. He stops waiting for him to catch up. "Cye clearly wants to be alone on his date but everyone else decided to go over to the boardwalk carnival too. You want to come?"

"I thought I would take a walk down the beach to see where Cye's mystery girl went off to. I don't remember any other houses down this way when we got here this morning."

"Hmm...then how did she get here? We would have seen her during the volley ball game if she walked the other way."

Rowen points down to the tracks still visible coming up from the ocean. "That is all I saw."

"Even if she were out swimming you would think we would have noticed her."

"Swimming in the fancy dress she had on? I don't buy that. Its like she just appeared from out of nowhere."

"Think she's some sort of demon?"

"I have no idea but I do know something about her just wasn't right and I can't put my finger on what. If the rest of you are going maybe you should keep an eye on Cye just in case she is up to something."

"Do you really think its that serious, Rowen?"

"Even White Blaze was acting weird. You should have seen it Ryo. I thought for a second he and Cye were going to get in a fight over her. And White Blaze made it clear he didn't want me to bother her."

"That doesn't sound at all like White Blaze."

"The girl clearly didn't mind the tiger but she certainly didn't like it when I showed up. She left in a hurry and both Cye and White Blaze just stood there staring after her as if they were lovestruck."

"If she hasn't acted threatening there isn't much we can do until we know more but I think keeping an eye on Cye tonight is a good idea-just in case. Sure you're going to stay here?"

"Yeah maybe I can find out where she went at least."

"Be careful. Maybe White Blaze should go with you just in case something fishy is going on."

"You want me to take him after the look he gave me this morning?"

"I think he would be safer with you than left alone to follow the rest of us to the boardwalk and cause a scene." Ryo whistles before calling out. "White Blaze!"

Lounging on the deck after dinner White Blaze perks up listening then bounds down the steps and quickly covers the distance to where Ryo is with Rowen. He looks up at Ryo questioningly.

"Help Rowen track down where that girl disappeared to earlier okay boy?"

The tiger perks up at the thought of her and inspects the tracks she left as she walked away down the beach. He rolls around in the sand over some of them like the very scent of her is some potent form of catnip.

Rowen looks from the tiger to Ryo. "See what I mean?"

"You sure there isn't catnip growing wild around here somewhere?" Ryo looks up as Kento yells at him from the back deck. "I better go. Honestly though Rowen I hope you don't find anything else strange about the girl. I'd rather not find out she's some sort of enchantress trying to get Cye or anyone else under her spell."

"You and me both. I've had enough of demons and the armor for awhile." Rowen looks down as Ryo heads back up the beach. "Ready White Blaze?"

White Blaze shakes his head then gets up and shakes off the sand.

"Catnip..." He shakes his head. "...It is the girl isn't it?" He watches as the tiger seems to shake his head yes. "Lets go see what we can find."

-DA-

Cye left long before the others so he can meet up with Lorelei alone. He doesn't want to have to introduce her to them. Tonight he wants her all to himself. Suddenly the boardwalk seems like a very bad idea. He will never get to be alone with her here. It isn't quite sunset as the shadow of a large bird flies over him. He has never seen a bird with the sort of plumage that shadow would imply. He turns walking to the other side of the boardwalk to see where it went. All he sees are tracks where it looks like a bird landed on the damp sand and walked under the peer.

"Looking for me?"

Cye turns back around as he hears Lorelei's voice but he doesn't see her. He crosses back to where he was and looks down in the sand. Instead of a bird what walks out from under the boardwalk is Lorelei.

"Miss me?"

"Very much-but what are you doing down there?"

"Waiting for you."

Cye looks around before jumping over the railing to join her down below.

"We won't get in trouble down here will we?"

"They don't like anyone under the boardwalk when the tide come in-but that's hours away." Bolder than he was this morning, Cye takes her hand and holds it in his as they walk down the beach.

"Lucky us-looks like we have it all to ourselves."

"Yeah. So what did you do for fun today?"

"It didn't turn out to be very much fun."

"You didn't get in trouble with your mother's did you?"

"No I went to one of those glass cages sea animals were in."

"Aquarium?"

"It was so sad. They don't belong in there. They should be out swimming free in the ocean. If people want to see them why don't they go out to where the animals live instead of caging them for their enjoyment?"

Being the bearer of the Torrent armor on one level he finds that upsetting to, but he can see another side to it as well. "I don't have an answer for that. If nothing else they do help save endangered sea creatures from extinction."

"And that makes it okay to put in ones that aren't endangered too? What would people think if fish started nabbing divers and sticking them in undersea caves without a way out for all the sea creatures to line up ogle over?"

"When you put it that way some people might start to think twice about it."

She looks up at Cye. "I'm sorry-I just didn't like that. It was upsetting. We would never do anything like that where I grew up."

"Do you miss it?"

"I'm glad to be away from my mothers. They can be so annoyingly overprotective."

"I think that is the definition of a parent."

"What about you? You said you were on vacation. Do you miss home?"

"You make it very hard to miss anything...or even think of anything else when your around."

"I'm told I have that affect on people."

"And tigers."

"Your friend's very large pet?"

"That would be the one."

"He's adorable but I don't think that could ever work out."

"I don't think he would be happy to hear that."

"And what about you?"

"I would prefer to have you all to myself."

"I like the sound of that.." Lorelei stumbles in the sand.

With his quick reflexes Cye catches Lorelei before she falls. "Are you okay?"

"Yes...thank you. I'm just not used to walking so far." She realizes she may have said too much as she notes the confused look on Cye's face. "I prefer swimming to walking."

Cye takes in Lorelei's eyes which are an odd sparkling mix of blue and green. "There is nothing wrong with that.

-DA-

Rowen and White Blaze soon come to a place where the girl seems to have stumbled and fallen. After that there is no sign of anything other than a few large bird tracks. "Where did she go?"

White Blaze sniffs the bird tracks and looks up at Rowen.

"I really don't like this."

***DA***

By the time the others arrive at the boardwalk Cye and Lorelei have already made it up to the carnival.

"Too bad White Blaze couldn't come. I bet he would like this."

Ryo looks down at Yuli. "People wouldn't like seeing him. Remember what happened when I showed up with him in Tokyo?"

"Yeah."

Once they get tickets Mia rushes after Yuli as a game catches his attention.

"Just like the old days huh? Mia chasing after Yuli trying to keep him out of trouble." Kento turns to Ryo who spots Cye. "What's up Ryo?"

Sage follows Ryo's gaze. "So that's Cye's mystery girl."

Ryo turns back to Kento and Sage. "Rowen thinks there is something odd about her. Says he had a bad feeling when he saw her."

"Are you sure Rowen isn't just jealous that he didn't meet her first? I know I am that I didn't." Kento looks at Cye and the girl. "She looks harmless to me."

"She looks harmless-but Cye looks like a love sick puppy." He cringes as a guy near them staring at the girl slack-jawed and drooling gets slapped by his girlfriend. "And he's not the only one apparently." Sage turns around as Cye turns looking toward them.

Ryo looks at Sage and Kento. "Lets hope its nothing but keep an eye out for anything unusual or threatening about her just in case."

-DA-

"I've never seen so many people before. I never even dreamed so many could exist and in one place."

Cye turns back to Lorelei after spotting the guys. "I take it you come from a small island."

"Very small." She looks back at the group of guys that caught Cye's attention. "Are those your friends?"

"Those are the guys-minus the one you saw this morning."

"Its okay no one will bother us if you don't want them to."

"You sound so sure of that."

"Lets just say I have my ways."

-DA-

Sage looks back as Cye moves away with the girl-this time she is the one that glances back and he notices that a couple of love struck guys seeming to follow her around stop shake their heads as if they are wondering what came over them before finally moving off in other directions.

-DA-

Back at the beach house Rowen again finds himself looking through the books in the library-this time in the myth and legends section attempting to figure out just what the girl is and what she may be up to.

-DA-

Lorelei stops listening at something blaring above the background noise of the carnival. "What's that noise?"

Cye stops and listens. Do you mean the band?"

"What's a band?"

"They don't have music where you're from?"

"Music? Some sing but it doesn't sound like that...with all that other noise."

"So no one plays an instrument where your from?"

"Just singing."

Cye leads Lorelei to the bandstand so she can see the band in action.

Lorelei finds her attention soon drawn to all the couples moving around to the music. "What is everyone doing?"

"No one dances on your island either?"

She just shakes her head no.

"Now I understand why you wanted to get away and have some fun."

"Will you teach me to dance?"

Cye looks over at Lorelei. "I'm not very good."

"Please..."

He takes her hand and leads her out among the other dancing couples. The task is made a little easier as the band moves on to a slow song.

She listens to the softer music as Cye shows her how to stand. "I think I like this music. I may not want to go back home when my job is done."

"Who says you have to?"

As they begin to sway to the music she rests her head on his shoulder like she sees several other girls doing with their guys. "It isn't up to me."

Kento watches close by as guys that look like they want to cut in and dance with the girl veer off as if they suddenly changed their mind at the last second. Looking at her makes Kento wonder why any guy would do that. He moves around the edge of the dance floor to get a better look in order to see if its Cye giving them some intimating look but it appears the only interest he has in the girl. If anything Kento almost gets the vibe that its the girl who doesn't want anyone coming between her and Cye.

***DA***

Later that night on the beach after the carnival has closed down Cye and Lorelei are alone as the tide rolls in.

"You could stay here if we got married."

Lorelei looks up at Cye realizing just how badly he is smitten with her. "Would your mother agree to that? I doubt mine would."

"We could always elope."

"We've only known each other for a day."

Cye looks over at Lorelei. "But it feels like I've known you forever and I don't want to lose you." He looks up at the stars in time to see a meteor streak across the sky. "You should make a wish."

What Lorelei finds herself wishing for is that she didn't have to do the job her mothers sent her here for. She would just like to stay here out under the stars as waves crash upon the shore with Cye forever. "I don't need to wish...you're all I want." What is one more day-she wonders as Cye places his arm around her-if it means she has him all to herself. "I had fun tonight."

"So did I." He remains quiet for a moment then looks down at her. "At least we could get engaged I don't think our parents can stop that."

She giggles as she looks up at him. "You aren't going to give up on that are you?"

"Not until you agree. Maybe not today or tomorrow but someday we get married."

What harm could there be in indulging him she wonders. "If it makes you happy then I'll agree to someday."

"That would make me very happy."

She looks over at Cye teasing him. "But none of the...you know before then."

Cye teases her right back. "That doesn't sound like much fun to me."

"There are other ways to have fun."

"Such as?"

She knows she shouldn't do it but Lorelei gives in. "Would you like me to show you?" She doesn't wait for an answer before leaning over and kissing him.

* * *

**DRIFT AWAY playlist:**

**Drift Away (MIA artist info)**

**Be My 2012 Member Kit**

**Under the Boardwalk (MIA artist info)**

**Love Letters in the Sand (MIA artist info)**

**Sittin' on the Dock of the Bay (MIA artist info)**


	4. Chapter 4

***DA***

The next morning Ryo spots Cye out early heading down the beach. "He's out early this morning."

Kento yawns as he enters the room. "Gone to look for his girl. He came in very late and talked about her all night long-well at least until I fell asleep anyway. I'm not sure he got any sleep last night."

Rowen looks up from the book he's reading. "Did he say anything happened between them?"

Sage looks over at Rowen. "Are you sure that's something you should be talking about around Yuli?"

Mia steps out of the kitchen. "He was up with the sun this morning. He went out to see what sort of shells the tide brought in this morning...but it would be a good idea to watch what you say about things like that."

-DA-

Cye walks off down the beach in the direction Lorelei disappeared to yesterday. Last night with her was amazing. He gets lost in reflecting on what happened the night before and he barely notices Yuli as he passes him and White Blaze on the beach. Lorelei had been so full of wonder and awe at the carnival. It was nice for him to see her so happy after the mood she showed up there in. Having her there on the beach to himself with the soothing sound of the rolling waves crashing onshore after the carnival was his favorite part of the night. He is pretty sure he proposed to her at some point to give her a reason to stay in Japan and he would marry her if he could. Being with her is intoxicating and he doesn't want to sober up. He hadn't wanted to let her go last night and wants nothing more than to find her now.

White Blaze pays little mind to Cye and where he is headed. Now that the girls sent has faded he is back to his old self. He perks up when he hears Mia call out that breakfast is ready. The tiger looks up at Yuli.

"You go ahead I'll catch up in a minute. I want to look below that cliff and see if any shells washed up over there." He heads over there in the direction Cye wandered off to. He stops when he rounds the bend watching Cye walk farther down the beach before resuming his search for shells. He pauses sitting down his pail in the sand when he hears a bird begin to chirp in a tree up on the sea cliff above him. He has never heard any bird like that before. As it continues he swears it sounds like its singing. He can just barely see it when he wades out into the ocean. Its feathers almost look indigo. It looks to him like some exotic tropical bird and has no idea what it would be doing here. There is no path to walk up the cliff so he decides to scale it for a better look at the bird. The climb isn't so tough as he starts up but he doesn't see the the bird that is nesting in a crevasse in between two rocks until it flies out trying to keep him away from its young. He cries out as he is startled by the attacking bird and loses his footing. He tries to hang on with his hands but ends up falling to ground below as the bird pecks at him.

-DA-

Inside Mia and the guys are watching White Blaze who stops eating when he hears a bird chirping and dreamily wanders toward the door. They look up as they hear Yuli cry out but White Blaze is still in his trance and is in no hurry. They all quickly get up and rush outside to see what happened.

-DA-

Cye stops and turns back when he hears Yuli cry out.

-DA-

Yuli moans in pain as he lands with his arm twisted beneath him. He tries to shield himself as the angry bird swoops down on him clawing and pecking to chase him away. Before he can get up something swoops down over him. He had thought a bird from the shadow but when he looks up its a girl.

Lorelei stares down the bird that backs off and lands not far from where she and Yuli are. She doesn't even glance up when Cye's friends run around the bend. "Stay back or you will spook it into attacking again." She spares only a momentary glance down at the boy. "Are you okay?"

"My arm hurts."

Lorelei spies an old piece of drift wood close enough for her to reach. She moves very slow so the bird won't be provoked into another attack. "Which ever one of you has the pet tiger-keep him back so he doesn't upset the bird."

Ryo arches an eyebrow wondering how she knew he was even coming as White Blaze wanders around the bend still dazed until he sees the girl staring down the bird. Ryo quickly grabs hold of White Blaze before he can lunge at the bird. "Easy boy."

Kento helps Ryo hold White Blaze back.

Lorelei finally grabs hold of the piece of wood. "Easy now...I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just trying to help the boy. He didn't know you were nesting up there in the rocks." She slowly drags the piece of wood in the sand over to Yuli. Its a bit longer than his arm but it will have to do. She lines it up with his arm then pulls the ribbon out of her hair and uses it to tie the wood to the boys arm and keep it immobilized.

Yuli gets a good look at the girls hair as it tumbles down around them. It looks like thin fine feathers and are the same color as the bird he saw earlier.

"Can you get up?"

He looks up at Lorelei. "I think so."

"Stand up very slowly." She keeps her eyes locked with the bird as she stands up with the boy. "Easy..we don't mean you any harm. We're going away now." She holds her arm out shielding the boy in case the bird tries to make a move. "Get behind me."

Yuli slowly moves behind the girl.

She spares the briefest glance at Cye as he gets there. "Stay there." Lorelei waits as the bird relaxes its posture somewhat. "Can you move on your own?"

Yuli looks up at the girl. "Yeah."

"Slowly back away toward Cye."

"But what about you?"

"I will be fine. Go on."

He glances back at Cye then looks back up at the girl before slowly making his way over to Cye.

Rowen glances around at the tracks in the sand. There is no sign of where the girl came from at all today.

"Get him out of here. All of you go on-leave the bird in peace." Lorelei remains there her eyes locked with the bird's as everyone moves away from the area.

Ryo and Kento practically have to drag White Blaze away.

"All is well now. Go back to your babies." Once the bird flies back up to its nest she picks up the pail of shells and walks around the bend in the shore.

White Blaze breaks loose from the guys and runs back to her.

She kneels down in the sand and White Blaze lays down in front of her. "Easy there tiger." She looks up at the boys. "Its okay you should get your young friend medical attention." As they head up the beach with the others she looks down at the tiger. "I shouldn't have come here." Last night had been amazing for her too and at some point alone there on the beach with Cye, Lorelei had begun to have doubts about the job she was sent here to do. She doesn't want anyone hurt-least of all Cye.

***DA***

Cye is restless at the hospital. He is worried about Yuli of course but every moment he spends away from Lorelei is pure torture. He stands up with the others as Mia comes into the waiting room.

She hands Cye the girl's hair ribbon that was used to splint Yuli's arm. "He says to tell that girl thank you for him the next time you see her. They are x-raying Yuli's arm now just to make sure but the doctor thinks its only a bad sprain. It may take awhile if you want to get out and stretch your legs for awhile."

Kento stretches. "I could use a trip to the cafeteria."

The others end up following as Mia goes back to check on Yuli-except Rowen notices that Cye isn't following them. He turns to see him head outside.

Cye wanders around the area hoping more than anything to see Lorelei turn up somewhere. He looks down at her hair ribbon Mia handed to him and folds it up before sticking it in his pocket so he doesn't loose it. When he looks up he finds himself in front of a novelty shop. Did he really propose last night or had that been a dream he wonders. He goes in thinking of finding some sort of promise ring but something else quickly catches his eye. Hand carved wooden charms of various animals on corded necklaces a few of which are sea creatures. Something fun and quirky would be more her style than some ring he thinks.

-DA-

Lorelei looks down at the sleeping tiger in the sand beside her. She is surprised she had such a strong effect on him. He hasn't left her side since she's been sitting out here thinking about the job she was sent to do. She had her doubts last night and she finally makes up her mind about it. She doesn't know when Cye and the others will be back and when she faces him again she doesn't want an audience. She silently slips off so she doesn't disturb the sleeping tiger.

* * *

**DRIFT AWAY playlist:**

**Drift Away (MIA artist info)**

**Be My 2012 Member Kit**

**Under the Boardwalk (MIA artist info)**

**Love Letters in the Sand (MIA artist info)**

**Sittin' on the Dock of the Bay (MIA artist info)**

**poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.**


	5. Chapter 5

***DA***

Later that night Rowen finally approaches Cye about his mystery girl. "Going out with that girl again?"

"We don't have any plans, and I haven't seen her since we got back from the hospital with Yuli. I thought maybe I would go out and see if Lorelei turned up."

"Strange the way she just appeared out of nowhere this morning."

"She was probably out swimming again when she heard Yuli in trouble."

"There weren't any tracks coming out of the water like there were yesterday when she did that."

"Maybe she walked."

"From where? You were out in the direction she left in yesterday. We all had a clear view of the beach she didn't come from the other way."

"What are you getting at Rowen?"

"There is something strange about her Cye. I followed her tracks last night after everyone left and they just stopped right there on the middle of the beach. She didn't go back into the ocean she just seems to have vanished into thin air."

Cye thinks briefly about how she seems to have appeared out of thin air at the boardwalk. "So?"

"So...you don't think that's odd?"

"If there is something on your mind, Rowen just come out and say it."

"Alright then-I don't think she's human."

"What just because we have the armor that automatically makes everyone we meet who is mysterious some sort of demon?"

"I didn't say that Cye...but with the way you, and White Blaze for that matter, act around her I don't trust her."

"Well I do and I should know a thing or two about that." Cye heads for the door.

Rowen looks back at Ryo and others who step into the room as Cye leaves. "That didn't go well."

Kento watches as Cye stalks off down the beach. "I would get mad too if I were him, but you have a point Rowen. I finally tried to get close to them last night after watching several guys try only to suddenly give up at the last second and...well its like she didn't want anyone other than Cye close to her."

Sage speaks up. "I noticed that too all the guys hanging around ogling her just walked off soon after we got there. One minute they couldn't take their eyes off her and the next it was like they were waking up from some sort of trance."

Yuli sits down on the sofa. "Well it was lucky for me that she showed up when she did."

Mia sits down beside Yuli. "Why were you out there climbing that cliff?"

"I saw a bird up there. It sounded like it was singing and I wanted to get a better look at it."

Rowen turns to Yuli remembering the tracks in the sand where the girls ended last night. "That is when White Blaze started acting funny this morning when the bird started chirping. Do you remember where the girl came from Yuli?"

"She just swooped in to stop the one that was attacking me."

Ryo glances from Rowen to Yuli. "Who swooped in the girl or the bird you wanted to see?"

"Well-at first I thought it was the bird from the shadow I saw swoop down-but when I looked up it was that girl kneeling over me. I saw something else though. Her hair it wasn't hair-it was really long thin feathers and it was the same color as the bird I was climbing the cliff to look at."

"Lorelei..."

Kento looks over at Rowen. "Isn't that what Cye said her name was?"

Rowen nods as he goes back to the library for the book he was looking at last night. "Lorelei was a mythical siren. They were half women-half bird that used to lure sailors to their deaths with their singing. I don't think its coincidence that she showed up here and immediately set her sights on Cye who just happens to be the bearer of the torrent armor."

Mia speaks up. "Now that I think about it what I thought was a dolphin yesterday was really the same color as that girls hair."

Sage looks over at Mia. "You saw a bird woman in the water?"

"No what I saw had a tail similar to dolphin." Mia pauses recalling exactly what she saw. "The size was right for a dolphin tail anyway but it looked more fish like with a translucent tail and shimmery scales."

"Cye started acting strange soon after you saw that...and the tracks I saw later came out of the water...but if that was the girl you saw, Mia, it would mean she is a mermaid not siren." Rowen flips to another section of the book looking up mermaids.

"Maybe she's both." Everyone turns to look at Yuli.

Ryo speaks up. "I think we better go find Cye and figure out what this girl is up to."

-DA-

Lorelei finds Cye out for a swim in the ocean. She doesn't make any effort to hide herself as she circles over head before landing at the edge of the surf. She turns off the charms she doesn't want to trick him anymore.

When Cye looks back toward shore-its the girl he sees. He quickly swims back to her.

"I never meant for the boy to get hurt this morning...I had just never sang before and once I started I didn't want to stop."

"How can you think what happened was your fault. Yuli was trying to climb the cliff to look at a bird. It was an accident that's all." He stands up when he reaches the shallow water and walks over to Lorelei. "You were the one that kept that bird from attacking and hurting him worse and he wanted me to thank you for him." Cye unwinds the necklace cord with the seahorse charm he picked out from around his wrist. "Now about last night...diamond rings just didn't seem to suit you. This seemed a little more fun than that."

"Aww...that's so adorable."

Cye kisses her after fastening it around her neck. "To someday."

"Someday..." She savors the feeling as he wraps his arms around her.

Cye runs his fingers through her long feathery hair. "I forgot and left your ribbon inside."

"Keep it-as a reminder of me."

"You make it sound like you're leaving."

Lorelei pulls back from Cye. "I can't do the job my mothers sent me here for. I'm sorry Cye."

"Sorry for what?"

Sighing she walks down into the ocean until she is fully immersed to the waist. Her dress disappears as her form shifts yet again.

Cye looks down at her as the moonlight reflects off her iridescent shimmering lower fish-like body. He stares at her in awe for a moment before he follows her back into the water. He wants to reach out and touch her and find out if that is real or an illusion caused by the moonlight and water-instead he repeats his earlier question. "Sorry for what?"

"We would all like to know the answer to that."

Lorelei doesn't even bother to turn and look at the owner of that voice. "Heaven's right? I was told I wouldn't be able to hide anything from the bearer of that armor-for nothing gets by its virtue of wisdom."

Ryo looks at the girl in shock. "How do you know about the armor?"

"What you call demons along with many of your myths and legends were a part of this realm at one point-until they were banished to stop them from melding in the lives of mortals-or most of them were anyway. Some of those that were good at hiding escaped being banished. I was born of two of those races through their magic and sent out to save them both from extinction. Neither Mermaids nor Sirens are immortal we just live much longer than mortals and its too big of a risk for either to lure mates now without ending up caught and placed in some glass cage somewhere to be ogled over. The youngest of those left are nearing an age where having offspring is no longer possible for them. My mothers thought if anyone would understand their plight and do something to help without letting the world know our myth is real-it would be the one that who now bears the torrent armor." She turns looking up forcing herself to look Cye in the eyes. "I was sent to tempt you as a mermaid and lure you away with the siren's song if you wouldn't agree to come. Last night was wonderful...I was supposed to bring you back then but I couldn't do it and I still can't. In some cruel twist of fate rather than making you fall for me-I'm the one that fell in love with you. I'm sorry."

He grabs her arm as she tries to swim away. "What will happen to you if you go back alone?"

"I don't know and it doesn't matter what happens to me anyway."

"It matters to me."

Lorelei looks him in the eye. "But I stopped...you can't still be..."

"In love with you? What makes you think that was your doing?"

"You're just confused right now. In the morning you'll be wondering what you ever saw in me. I have to go now." Before he can stop her, Lorelei swims away quickly then shifts in her bird form and flies away before he has the chance to don his armor and follow her.

Cye just stays there in water staring after her as she disappears into the night.

***DA***

Cye sits out on the beach with Lorelei's hair ribbon in his hand as the sun rises. He doesn't even bother to look away from the sunrise as Rowen sits down beside him.

"Your thinking of going after her."

"She said things would be clearer in the morning. It seemed like a good idea to wait."

"Are things clearer now?"

"I might not have acted like some love sick fool without whatever charms she was using but I still want her. She wasn't the only one that fell in love."

"You said you trusted her, but what about the others she mentioned? She didn't exactly say what it was they wanted, but that hint left little to the imagination. Are you prepared if it is something like that they want of you and possibly in exchange for her?"

He looks over at Rowen. "They won't be happy that she didn't do what she was apparently born to. I can't stand the thought that there might be any harm come to her if they decide to punish her for not doing what they sent her to. I don't know exactly what the others want, I only know want Lorelei and I would do whatever it takes to get her back."

"It sounds like some sort of fail safe to me. If she doesn't do it they still use her to lure you to them. There is something else you might want to think about in all this. What about Lorelei? She didn't want you to go to the rest of them. It wasn't hard to miss that it wasn't an act-it pained her to leave you but I think she did it just to save you from the others."

"I know...but that doesn't change what I want."

"And what if you go and she gets mad at you for going after her?"

"That is the only reason I haven't left yet. I would do anything she wanted me to-but I can't just let her go like that." He looks back at the sunrise. "You intend to stop me if I try to find her?"

"If you intend to go I'm not going to let you risk it alone."

Cye stands up and walks to the tide line. The ribbon in his hand flutters faintly in the breeze as he holds it directly above that line. "Dry sand, let her have her way. Wet sand I go after her."

Rowen nods in agreement.

Both watch as the ribbon flutters to the sand. When it falls they look at each other and nod.

Cye bends to pick it up and holds it over his heart as he looks out over the ocean.

* * *

**do i need to duck before saying that's the end to this story? i ended it without telling the result of the drop for a reason. it can stand alone or be continued that way. i haven't decided yet.**

**DRIFT AWAY playlist:**

**Drift Away (MIA artist info)**

**Be My 2012 Member Kit**

**Under the Boardwalk (MIA artist info)**

**Love Letters in the Sand (MIA artist info)**

**Sittin' on the Dock of the Bay (MIA artist info)**

**poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.**


End file.
